


Green Eyes

by Marcellebelle



Series: Colour Psychology [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcellebelle/pseuds/Marcellebelle





	Green Eyes

Green eyes.

Light green, dark green.

Muddy green. Hazel.

Every blasted child that walks into his classroom with those damn eyes.

_ Lily. _

“Sir?”

He looks up from his desk.

Green. Green, green, green.

“What is it?” He snarls, his facial features contorting.

(In Anger. Anger. He was Angry.)

The child looks suitably frightened, and her blonde pigtails bounce as she trembles.

“Sir, I don’t understand the last question.”

“Look it up in your book, you Godforsaken child.” He growls.

Apple eyes fill with tears, and the girl runs back to her seat.

(Green- no, grief.)

“The next person to say something so blindingly stupid will receive detention.”

He wishes he were blind.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to see them.

Those damn eyes.  
  



End file.
